Pamięć skowronka
by ayass
Summary: W nienawiści bijemy, aż przeciwnik przestanie oddychać. W miłości ciosom nie ma końca. LE,JP


**Uwagi:** Nie ma tu żadnych spoilerów do szóstego tomu Harry'ego Pottera, ale samo opowiadanie zostało zainspirowane wyżej wymienionym tomem. Kto czytał, ten bez trudu rozpozna o co chodzi. Kto nie czytał, ten i tak nic nie straci. To opowiadanie jest głównie efektem rozważań na temat tego, że świat pani Rowling jest w pewnym sensie bardzo okrutnym miejscem z punktu widzenia etyki.

**Podziękowania:** Skye za beta-reading.

**#Pamięć skowronka# **

„_Love potions aren't dark or dangerous" _

(Hermiona w szóstym tomie)

Pamięć Lily Potter jest pełna raf.

Są rzeczy, których Lily po prostu nie pamięta.

**31 października 1981; 17.13; Lily pamięta**

Lily zaciska ręce na biało-zielonym kocyku w kratkę. Harry zaczyna płakać jeszcze głośniej. Możliwe, że ściska go odrobinę za mocno. Nie zdąży poluźnić uścisku.

Było takie zaklęcie, myśli gorączkowo, było takie jedno zaklęcie... 

Drzwi otwierają się powoli, wydając przy tym niezbyt przyjemny zgrzyt. James miał wieczorem poszukać jakiegoś czaru na oliwienie zawiasów. _James już taki jest_, myśl przebiega po obrzeżach świadomości, nieproszona i nie na miejscu, _uparty aż do bólu_. Mogłabym to załatwić normalnymi mugolskimi metodami, ale James zawsze musi robić wszystko po swojemu.

Lily wie, co kryje się za tymi drzwiami. Minutę temu sama była na dole i wie, że gdzieś tam, pod podłogą, jej mąż leży martwy, z głową wykrzywioną pod całkiem nieodpowiednim kątem i oczami wpatrzonymi w pustkę. Za chwilę, za moment, drzwi się otworzą i Lily umrze.

Mężczyzna stojący w drzwiach pokoju dziecinnego ubrany jest w ciemną szatę połyskującą lekko w popołudniowym słońcu. Coś w tej gładkiej tkaninie przywodzi na myśl skórę węża. Kaptur jest odrzucony do tyłu, a całość wygląda nawet dość elegancko. Nie powinna skupiać się na tak nieistotnych rzeczach, ale nie umie przerwać szalonego biegu myśli.

Mężczyzna nadal stoi w drzwiach. Nie ukrywa twarzy i nie czuje wstydu. Ma gładkie, klasyczne rysy. Dokładnie jej typ. Ciemny, charyzmatyczny. Wyciąga do niej ręce.

- Podaj mi dziecko. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, ale musisz mi oddać dziecko – mówi. To nie jest rozkaz, ale też nie prośba. Lily wie, co się stanie, gdy odmówi. Wie, że odmówi. Oboje to wiedzą.

Powoli potrząsa głową.

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się, jakby właśnie na to liczył. Jakby wolał, gdy rzeczy toczą się właśnie w ten sposób.

Jest takie zaklęcie, myśli znów Lily, jest... pamiętam...

Mężczyzna nieśpiesznie podchodzi bliżej i unosi różdżkę.

Lily odwraca się prędko na pięcie, instynktownie usiłując zasłonić swoje dziecko.

**3 marca, 1977; 22.57; Lily nie pamięta**

Zaczyna się jak dowcip, jeden z wielu. Nic nie znacząca zabawa. Może i nie do końca sprawiedliwa i może trochę zbyt niemoralna, żeby się nią potem chwalić, ale James Potter nie ma zamiaru zrobić nikomu krzywdy. Chce tylko, żeby Lily Evans poczuła na własnej skórze chociaż część tego upokorzenia, które on znosi od momentu, kiedy zrozumiał, że naprawdę zakochał się w tej bezczelnej dziewczynie.

Eliksiry miłosne nie są tak trudne w przygotowaniu jak się wszystkim wydaje. Oczywiście nie wolno ich wnosić na teren Hogwartu, ale James nie bardzo się tym przejmuje. Jest tyle rzeczy, których nie wolno robić, a które zawsze uchodzą mu płazem, że nie bardzo umie się już przejmować takimi kwestiami.

Poza tym, niczego nie będzie wnosił. Przygotuje eliksir samodzielnie. Stary, dobry Slughorn wytłumaczył im wszystkim dokładnie co i jak. James jest pewien, że mu się uda.

**5 marca 1977, 12.34; Lily pamięta**

Lily Evans patrzy na Jamesa Pottera i pierwszy raz w życiu myśli, że może się pomyliła i oceniła go zbyt pochopnie. Może odrobinę przesadziła.

To prawda, że James Potter jest porywczy, bezmyślny i narwany, ale tak szczerze mówiąc, to wszyscy chłopcy są tacy. To nic niezwykłego.

Ma też dobre cechy, Lily zawsze o tym wiedziała, ale nigdy dotąd nie chciała o tym myśleć. Ma talent, a magia przychodzi mu z lekkością, bez wysiłku. Jest jakaś przepiękna gracja w sposobie w jaki rzuca zaklęcia, w pewnych ruchach nadgarstków.

I jest odważny. Może więcej w tym brawury niż rozumu, ale nikt nie może go nazwać tchórzem. I jest lojalny. Nie spotkała dotąd nikogo, kto byłby tak lojalny jak James Potter.

Może, myśli Lily Evans, powinnam jednak dać mu szansę.

**5 marca 1977; 13.58; Lily nie pamięta**

Twarz Dumbledore'a była uprzejma i łagodna, w oczach ukrywała się iskra współczucia. James Potter nie mógł wymazać z pamięci widoku tej twarzy. Rozpamiętywał mimikę i najdrobniejsze rysy i starał się nie myśleć w ogóle o wypowiedzianych przez Dumbledore'a słowach. Ich znaczenie było nie do zaakceptowania i James nie był w stanie się z nimi pogodzić. Z dwojga złego wolał już tę twarz.

Chociaż to trochę błędne koło, myśli, idąc powoli korytarzem w kierunku bez znaczenia, bo Dumbledore, jego uprzejmość i współczucie, prowadzą niezmiennie do jego słów.

_Usiądź, James._

Korytarz jest pusty i James staje w pół drogi. Nogi ma ciężkie jak z ołowiu.

_Obawiam się, że to, co za chwilę ci powiem, może być dla ciebie wstrząsem. _

Na końcu korytarza są schody, a schody prowadzą na wieżę. Na końcu tej drogi jest jego pokój i przyjaciele, i jeśli tam dojdzie, to będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na ich pytania, i będzie musiał wypowiedzieć na głos to wszystko, o czym nie jest w stanie nawet myśleć.

_Stosunek twoich rodziców do Voldemorta był powszechnie znany. Nie ukrywali swojej opinii na jego temat. _

James Potter stoi sam na korytarzu z głową opartą o chłodną powierzchnię ściany. Nawet portrety milczą.

_Przykro mi._

- Hej, wszystko w porządku?

James unosi głowę i patrzy w zielone, głębokie oczy Lily Evans.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – pyta dziewczyna i kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.

Dlaczego ona jest dla mnie taka miła, zastanawia się przez chwilę James, dlaczego nagle jest taka miła? Nie jest przyzwyczajony do takiej Lily Evans; tej, która go nie obraża, tej, która ma w oczach coś dziwnie trudnego do zdefiniowania.

- No, Potter, odezwij się – słyszy i nagle przychodzi mu do głowy odpowiedź. Eliksir miłosny, ten przeklęty eliksir miłosny. Zapomniał o nim, całkowicie o nim zapomniał.

Powoli, bezwiednie, osuwa się na podłogę.

**26 marca 1977; 10:05; Lily pamięta**

Jest coś nieskończenie smutnego w profilu Jamesa Pottera, który został sierotą. Coś szlachetnego, jakby rozpacz wypolerowała mu rysy i nadała im ładniejszy kształt. Lily Evans myśli o tym, jak by się czuła, gdyby nagle straciła całą rodzinę i robi jej się ciężko na sercu.

To coś innego niż współczucie. Współczucie nie kazałoby jej obserwować ukradkiem Jamesa Pottera przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Czymkolwiek to jest, bez tego nie zauważyłaby, że James się zmienia. Nie dostrzegłaby pewnie, że dorasta i że powoli staje się kimś, kogo ona mogłaby podziwiać. To dziwne uczucie. Lily Evans nie jest przyzwyczajona do myślenia o Jamesie bez złości.

Nowy James Potter jest bardziej blady i o wiele spokojniejszy.

Nowa Lily Evans oddałaby całkiem dużo, żeby móc go pocieszyć.

**12 kwietnia 1977; 12:17; Lily nie pamięta**

Dziewczyna podchodzi do chłopaka i siada obok, starannie wygładzając rąbek spódnicy. A potem unosi głowę i mówi, że jeśli propozycja jest nadal aktualna, to ona właściwie nie miałaby nic przeciwko spotkaniu się z tym wyżej wymienionym chłopakiem.

Tak to wygląda z punktu widzenia kogoś z zewnątrz.

James myśli, że brak temu realizmu. Sytuacja jak ze scenki rodzajowej z życia dobrej młodzieży. Tylko, że on wcale nie jest taki dobry.

- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że... – James zaczyna dzielnie i szczerze, ale Lily przerywa mu w połowie.

- Że się nad tobą lituję? James, nie bądź niemądry – mówi mu i uśmiecha się do niego nieśmiało, jakby nagle zabrakło jej odwagi. Jej uśmiech jest oszałamiający, a James nigdy nie widział go z bliska, wiec na parę sekund traci głowę. Gdy wraca do siebie, jest już umówiony na spotkanie.

Przecież nie wiadomo, czy to w ogóle zadziałało, nikt nie powiedział, że ona robi to pod wpływem eliksiru, myśli James Potter. To jedno spotkanie, tylko to jedno, a potem powiem jej, co się stało.

**25 stycznia 1978; 21:34; Lily pamięta**

Świece dogasają już, gdy James Potter kładzie dłoń na ręce Lily Evans i bierze głęboki oddech. Lily prostuje się i przechyla głowę w jego stronę. Słucha.

- Wiesz, chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że bez ciebie chyba nie dałbym rady przetrwać tych ostatnich miesięcy – mówi jej, a ona, dokładnie tak jak się spodziewał, natychmiast zaprzecza.

- Nie mów takich rzeczy. Masz przecież przyjaciół, ludzi, którzy o ciebie dbają...

- Ale tylko ty sprawiasz, że znowu czuję się szczęśliwy – mówi jej wprost i z zachwytem patrzy, jak jej twarz zalewa szkarłatny rumieniec.

- Przez ciebie robię się cała czerwona – mówi Lily przez palce, usiłując zasłonić dłońmi policzki. - Wiesz jak czerwony gryzie się z rudymi włosami? – pyta, usiłując zmienić ton rozmowy na lżejszy.

- Wcale – odpowiada James całkiem poważnie - Wyglądasz wspaniale.

Lily opuszcza dłonie i uśmiecha się do niego ponad płomieniami świec.

**4 lutego 1978; 23:51; Lily nie pamięta**

Gdy zaczynali się spotykać - tak już całkiem na poważnie - nie myśleli nawet, że kiedykolwiek się jeszcze pokłócą. Sądzili, że ten etap zostawili już za sobą. Nie miało być więcej żadnych sprzeczek, żadnych wybuchów złości i gwałtownych ataków bez powodu. Ale wróciły. Minął zaledwie rok z kawałkiem i wróciły.

Czasami James budzi się w środku nocy zlany potem. Czasami patrzy na Lily i myśli, że to wszystko to tylko sen, albo gorzej, że ktoś mu ją zabierze, albo ona sama odejdzie i zostawi go w pustym domu.

Prześladują go wspomnienia słów przeczytanych kiedyś w jakiejś mądrej książce, prawd o naturze miłosnych eliksirów.

Nic nie jest wieczne. Nawet działanie magii.

James nie wie, kiedy eliksir przestanie działać, czy już nie przestał. Nie zna dnia, daty czy godziny. Boi się, że dzień sądu nadejdzie niedługo. Na początku myślał, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że rozkocha w sobie Lily bez magii i że stopniowe słabnięcie zaklęcia nic nie zmieni, ale potem on i Lily zaczęli kłócić się o drobnostki, i James nie jest już pewien, czy Lily Evans jest w ogóle w stanie go pokochać.

Ponownie zbiera składniki i odmierza odpowiednie ilości. Ręce trzęsą mu się, gdy powoli miesza zawartość kotła.

Tylko jeszcze ten jeden raz, myśli James. Miesiąc, nie dłużej. Nie zrobię jej krzywdy. Nie zrobię. 

Ale bez niej nie dam rady. 

**5 lutego 1978; 18:19; Lily pamięta**

Lily zjawia się w mieszkaniu Jamesa Pottera o dziewiętnaście minut spóźniona. Zmęczona, zsuwa z nóg buty na zbyt wysokich obcasach i zdejmuje kurtkę.

James stoi oparty o ścianę i przygląda jej się bez słowa.

- Zrobiłem kolację – mówi w końcu i Lily uśmiecha się do tego serdecznego gestu. Ostatnio jest między nim trochę mniej tych czystych dobrych chęci i wszystkie oznaki poprawy są mile widziane. Tego typu rzeczy pozwalają Lily wierzyć, że te kłótnie między nią i Jamesem nie mają zupełnie znaczenia. Bo Lily wie, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, James Potter ją kocha, a reszta to tylko nieistotne detale.

Na stole leżą już rozstawione talerze i błyszczy wypolerowana powierzchnia sztućców. Coś pachnie przyjemnie w tle i Lily czuje jak jej mięśnie rozluźniają się powoli. To był kolejny męczący dzień. Czasem wydaje jej się, że odkąd skończyli Hogwart, nie było ani jednej spokojnej doby.

- Proszę. – James podaje jej kieliszek z winem i Lily przełyka zawartość, zamykając oczy.

- Co to? – pyta, szukając w pamięci nazwy dla tego czegoś, czego echo odnalazła w posmaku wina. - Smakuje jakoś inaczej niż zwykle. Trochę jak grzane wino.

- Dodałem trochę przyprawy korzennej do smaku – odpowiada James z kuchni. – Przeszkadza ci?

- Nie. Muszę się tylko przyzwyczaić – odpowiada Lily i znów zamyka oczy.

Wie, że jutro wszystko będzie wyglądać lepiej.

Ma rację.

**19 stycznia 1980, 10:16; Lily nie pamięta**

Lily jest w trzecim miesiącu ciąży, gdy szukając składników do eliksiru przeciw mdłościom, znajduje na dnie szafy swojego męża książkę o miłosnych zaklęciach. Książka otwiera się na stronie osiemdziesiątej dziewiątej, dobrze nauczona czego chce od niej jej właściciel. Wszystkie składniki potrzebne do przyrządzenia przedstawionego na tej stronie eliksiru leżą równo i ładnie poukładane na dnie pudełka.

Przez chwilę Lily nie wie, co myśleć, a potem podnosi powoli pudełko i metodycznie wykonuje polecenia wypisane na gładkim papierze. Gotowy eliksir pachnie jak przyprawa korzenna.

**19 stycznia 1980, 16:53; Lily nie pamięta**

Gdy James Potter wraca do mieszkania, od progu wita go zapach wanilii. Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy Lily postanowiła coś piec, nim dostrzega postać swojej żony, siedzącej na łóżku, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Na kołdrze obok leży otwarta księga, a u jej stóp stoi mały kociołek i mnóstwo opróżnionych pojemników.

James ogarnia wzrokiem pokój i dziwi się jak w ogóle mógł o tym zapomnieć. Pachnący dym unosi się między nimi, wolno układając się w spirale i kręgi.

Za chwilę Lily uniesie głowę i zacznie krzyczeć. Zacznie domagać się wyjaśnień. Zażąda dla niego kary. Zacznie zastanawiać się przy czym jeszcze manipulował, jak jeszcze ją oszukał. A w końcu dojdzie do wniosku, że nigdy go nie kochała, że nie mogłaby kochać kogoś takiego i odejdzie. Zostawi go samego. Zabierze mu siebie, ich dziecko i szczęście.

James Potter zaciska palce na różdżce i unosi ją w górę.

_Obliviate_, szepce, usiłując nie patrzeć w zrozpaczone oczy swojej żony.

**19 stycznia 1980, 20:11; Lily pamięta**

Lily Potter budzi się na łóżku w sypialni i przez chwilę wydaje jej się, że coś jest nie tak.

- No i jak się czujesz? – Pytanie pada z boku i Lily powoli odwraca się w stronę męża. James odkłada książkę na blat nocnego stolika i wstaje z krzesła.

- Lepiej? – pyta, przykładając dłoń do jej czoła. To gest, którego nauczył się od niej.

- W porządku – odpowiada Lily, unosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. – Tylko nie mogę dojść, co robię w łóżku o tej porze – dodaje, spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na wskazówki zegara. Jest dopiero dwudziesta.

- Odpoczywasz. Kiedy wróciłem z pracy, leżałaś w moim pokoju obok szafy z eliksirami. Napędziłaś mi strachu.

W głosie Jamesa słychać napięcie.

- Ach, no tak. Szukałam eliksiru przeciw mdłościom.

James marszczy brwi i patrzy na nią surowo, co przypomina jej natychmiast o tym, że tak właściwie to nie zdążyła jeszcze poinformować męża o tych mdłościach.

- Tak bardzo ci dokuczają? – pyta w końcu. - Trzeba było mi powiedzieć, zająłbym się tym.

- Nie chciałam cię martwić.

James potrząsa głową z niedowierzaniem i siada obok niej.

- Głuptas z ciebie. Ja i tak się o ciebie martwię. – Kładzie dłoń na jej dłoni. - Na tym to polega.

Lily uśmiecha się do niego i pozwala się objąć.

**2 lipca 1979, 18:23; Lily nie pamięta**

Remus i Syriusz wpadają na obiad niezapowiedziani, uciekając przed szalejącą burzą. Oczywiście zapraszają ich do środka i witają serdecznie, ale Lily nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Jamesa coś gryzie. Jakby ta niezapowiedziana wizyta nie była mu na rękę. Nie może nie zauważyć, że gdy jej mąż nalewa wino, znów trzęsą mu się dłonie, jak zawsze gdy zaczyna się denerwować.

Lily Potter jest jednak dobrą żoną i nie mówi nic, maskując zmieszanie Jamesa uśmiechem i ciepłym słowem. I wszystko jest w porządku, do momentu, kiedy po obiedzie James wnosi wino. Korzenny zapach znów unosi się w powietrzu i Lily dostrzega, że Remus wpatruje się w swój kieliszek z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Przypomina jej się, jak czytała kiedyś o tym, że wilkołaki mają wyczulony węch.

– To tylko przyprawa korzenna – tłumaczy. - Całkiem smaczna.

Remus powoli odstawia kieliszek.

- Ale czemu tylko w twoim kieliszku? – pyta, zerkając nie na nią, ale na jej męża.

**3 lipca 1979, 8:02; Lily pamięta**

- Słuchajcie, gorzej ze mną – oświadcza Lily Potter wkraczając do kuchni. Syriusz wita ją niezbyt entuzjastycznym skinieniem głowy. James odwraca się w jej stronę, z talerzem pełnym grzanek i stawia go na stole.

- W jakim sensie? – pyta, wyciągając szklanki z szafki.

- Wierz lub nie, ale w ogóle nie pamiętam, żebym się kładła spać – mówi Lily, siadając przy stole. - W ogóle mało co pamiętam z wczorajszego popołudnia.

- I lepiej.

- Dlaczego?

- Trochę za dużo wypiliśmy i zaczęliśmy się kłócić. O wyższość jednego rodzaju alkoholu nad drugim, czy coś takiego. Dasz wiarę?

Lily nie widzi w tym nic zaskakującego. Kilka zakrapianych wieczorów nauczyło ją, że pijani mężczyźni miewają dziwaczne problemy. Nie rozumie tylko, jak ich pijaństwo sprawiło, że to ona nic nie pamięta. Nie chce jej się wierzyć, że aż tyle wypiła. No nic, o szczegóły zapyta Jamesa później, gdy goście już sobie pójdą.

- To dlatego zostałeś? – pyta Syriusza, który wyglądał na mocno zmaltretowanego.

Syriusz przytakuje.

- Musiałem to trochę odespać – odpowiada, nie unosząc głowy znad talerza.

- A Remus?

- Nadal śpi – odpowiada James, dosiadając się do nich z kubkiem gorącej kawy w dłoni. Na chwilę wszyscy milkną zajęci jedzeniem śniadania.

Lily zapamięta ten dzień jako całkiem przyjemny, chociaż dość dziwny. Syriusz nie spojrzy jej w oczy przez cały ranek, a Remus też nie będzie wiele pamiętał, gdy się obudzi. Tylko James będzie taki jak zwykle.

Ale James zawsze był wyjątkowy, przynajmniej dla niej.

**31 października 1981, 17:13; Lily pamięta**

Jest jasność w obliczu śmierci, klarowność i prostota. W zielonym świetle, które ją zabije, Lily Potter dostrzega wreszcie prawdę, kompletną i pełną goryczy.

Gdzieś w tym wszystkim rozpływa się mgła i otwiera bezkres przestrzeni.

Znikają zapadliny, koleiny i łzy.

Zaklęcia zlewają się, zabierając jej powoli magię i oddech. Jej wola jest silniejsza niż magiczny dar, więc żyje jeszcze sekundę po tym, jak opuszcza ją cała moc. Odpływająca siła zostawia za sobą czystą przestrzeń, obracając w niwecz kłamstwa i zaklęcia.

Lily Potter ma dokładnie jedną sekundę, żeby spojrzeć na swoje życie obdarte z magii i kłamstw.

**31 października 1981, 17:14; Lily pamięta wszystko**

Jest krzyk.

**:Koniec:**

Eliksir miłosny używany przez Jamesa to ten sam eliksir, o którym mowa w „Księciu pół krwi", czyli Amortentia. Charakteryzuje się perłowym odcieniem, tym, że pachnie dla każdego inaczej, w zależności od tego, co daną osobę pociąga i tym, że dym wydobywający się podczas jej przygotowywania układa się w spirale.


End file.
